The present invention relates generally to accelerating transaction processing and data replication, and more specifically to improving transaction processing performance and preserving continuous availability by replicating data based on a hybrid database replication mechanism.
In a typical transaction processing system with a data replication process, data is replicated between a primary storage device and a secondary storage device by writing the data to the primary storage device and then to the secondary data storage device. The primary storage device notifies the host, which requested to write the data, of the completion of writing the data only after the primary storage device finishes writing the data and the secondary storage device notifies the primary storage device that the secondary storage device has finished writing the data. For some conventional data replication technologies, an overhead for the primary storage device to wait for the notification from the secondary storage device is 330 microseconds (μs) plus 10 μs per kilometer of the distance between the primary storage device and the secondary storage device.